supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyra Family 2024 Christmas
Crystal the Elf on the Shelf Christmas Shopping is seen carrying her Pikachu plush doll Samantha: "Where shall we go first, Pikachu?" Seeing the Nutcracker Suite ballet Samantha: "Where would you like to sit, Pikachu?" Katie Jr: "Sammy, I saved you a seat, dear." Christmas Pageant Christmas Eve Kyra family are at church Jr. and Brooke are baking Christmas cookies is sitting at a table with her plushy friends, Pikachu, Sonic the Hedgehog, Stitch, Snagglepus Cat, Chimchar, Hedwig, Rocky J. Squirrel, Kermit the Frog, Snivy and Young Simba whilst decorating a gingerbread house Samantha: "Okay, Sonic. What do you think shall go on the roof?" Christmas Morning opens her presents to reveal new plushes Samantha: "Lammy, Woody Woodpecker, Jolteon, Glaceon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, a unicorn, Chilly Willy, Yoshi, Hello Kitty, Zorua, Spongebob, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Pudsey bear, a panda, Veemon, a rabbit, Piplup, Cyndaquil, a snow owl, a cat, Bart Simpson, Darkwing Duck, Wendy the Witch, Blackbird, a red fox, a wolf, Hong Kong Phooey, Top Cat, a black teddy bear, Fievel Mouse, Droopy Dog, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf and a raccoon." checks her stocking Katie Jr.: "I checked the website on peanutfreeplanet.com to come across some treats that do not have any peanuts, so in that stocking is something you'll like." Samantha: "Peanut-free sugar cookies, peanut-free chocolate chip cookies, sun cups, chocolate pretzel rods, chocolate gold coins, a chocolate unicorn, a kit kat bar, some money, a bag of marbles, a candy dispenser, apricot fruit leather and a Christmas movie DVD." Tommy, Ken and Jamie wake up Brooke: "Good morning, everyone!" opens his only present as a note which says "Tommy, you have been very bad this year. You've been an aggressive and a non-stop bully; you stole toys from your Aunt Samantha, bullied her for her split personality and brought peanuts which she is allergic to. Signed, Santa" in cursive Tommy: "DON'T SAY THAT SANTA!" reaches into his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Tommy: "Ugh, coal..." Jr., Jamie, Ken and Brooke look into their stockings Katie Jr.: "How lovely! A diamond engagement ring, a gift card to Kohl's, Godiva dark chocolate, a coin purse, a gift card to Macy's, peppermint bark and a gift card to Bath and Body Works." Jamie: "A Forever 21 gift card, a Wet Seal gift card, a gift card to Abercrombie & Fitch, gift card to Hollister Co., a gift card to American Eagle Outfitters, a Rubik's cube, a pound of Starbucks coffee and a novelty keychain!" Ken: "Cool! A gift card to Best Buy!" Brooke: "A gift card to Target!" Ling: "What's this? Why it's a gift card to GameStop, a gift card to Shop Justice, a milk chocolate Nutcracker, a Chinese finger trap, Hershey's kisses, chocolate candy and salt water taffy." Katie Jr.: "We'll be over at Grandma Kyra's this afternoon for Christmas dinner, and cousins Chuck, Dale, Kimberly, Amelia, Aunt Harriet and Uncle George will be there too," Samantha: "Hello, Woody Woodpecker, how do you do?" violently attacks Samantha, Katie Jr., Jamie, Ken, Brooke, and Ling, and then starts making fun of Ling by pushing the corners of his eyes Tommy: (to Ling with his eyes stretched) "CHING CHANG CHONG CHING DONG!" At Grandma Kyra's house Katie Jr.: "Sammy's on special medication, so she'll be fine and try not ruin it." Samantha: "Nice to meet you, Top Cat." turns to Grandma Kyra Samantha: "May I inspect my cousins' presents for peanuts? cause' i'm allergic." Grandma Kyra: "Of course you can." goes to the living room with her Top Cat plush in her arms Samantha: "Does any of your candy have peanuts?" Chuck: "Our fudge has white chocolate with green and red swirls but no peanuts. This one here has peppermint bark, chocolate, marshmallow Creme, and no peanuts. All of our Christmas fudge is 100% peanut-free." is inspecting her cousins' gifts for peanuts Samantha: "Oh, good. Not a single trace of peanuts." Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts